An Oni-girl's little secret
by Pokeshadow lover
Summary: Tohru and evreyone are living their normal live until something from her past comes up and things go upside down for her! Will she be able to break through her past or be dragged down by it? Please read and review DISCLAMIER i dont own Fruits Basket or anything else i might refrace.
1. Chapter 1

A Oni-girls Little Secret

**A Fruits Basket Fan fiction by Pokeshadow Lover**

**Idea is owned by PonyStar they are just letting me use it**

**I hope you like it! Oh also I don't own dangan ronpa or fruits basket (you'll see later in the chapter ^.^)**

**Chapter 1 **

Ms. Honda were going to be late for school. We should get going." Yuki said to her at the door.

"Oh coming Yuki I just had to finish cleaning the dishes!" She ran over to Yuki and the headed off to school. On the way they ran into the Yuki fan club who gave a death glare to Tohru. For stealing their prince charming, but Yuki just told her to brush them aside.

"Okay everyone we need to decide on what idea we will be doing for the culture fair this year. We are doing physical activates this year does anyone have any ideas?" Yuki said to the class, Kyo raised his hand almost immediately. "Kyo. Do you have an idea?" Yuki said.

"Yea, how about 100 meter races. Winner gets a metal and bragging right while the loser gets zip." Kyo said half of the class agreed and half didn't so much.

"Why give them a prize that stupid don't you know how man people are coming here. That would be a lot if metals, and besides you and Yuki would just win them all!" Some kids were yelling at Kyo.

"Oh yea! Well then you come up with your own idea than lazy bums!" Kyo yelled back soon there was an really heated argument with Tohru trying to calm everyone down. Soon another girl from the class raised her hand.

"What about mixed activates track, jump rope, weight lifting and so on!" The girl said and the class agreed with her.

"Yea that's a great idea. Let people chose what you want to do. I like it. That's much better than Kyo's idea." More students said then they got into another argument with Kyo. Then a Yuki fan member (I forgot her name . she's the one who always calls Tohru out from being with the Somas.)

"What about dodge ball. Everybody loves that game we could have teams so we don't have to give prizes, and it would be easier if we made everyone play one sport. Also we could have a competition between classes." Said Yuki fan club girl number 1 (ima refer to them like that until I learn their names k)

'"Alright so we have 100 meter races, mixed activates, and dodge ball. Does anybody have any other ideas?" Yuki said to the class while he was writing down the ideas on the board. Soon Tohru raised her hand. "Yes, Honda do you have a suggestion?" Yuki asked.

"Well, it's not as exciting as the other ideas bur what if we did something like basket ball." Tohru said in her usually bubbly voice.

"Another good idea Honda, does anybody have anything else?" Yuki said but nobody raised their hands. "Alright then we have to decide what to do. Matoko please deal with the votes I have a student council meeting to attend to." As he said that Yuki walked out of the room and a brown headed girl walked up to the front of the class

"Alright everyone were going to decide what we will do by a vote. Everyone come up and take a piece of paper, write down what you want to do and put it in this box please." Matoko said to the class, soon one by one people came up and picked a piece of paper Tohru marked hers down as mixed activated, Kyo chose 100 meter races and all of the Yuki fan club chose doge ball. Soon after the votes were tallied Matoko said to everyone. "Alright the votes have been tallied and the winner is dodge ball!"

Everyone in the class was happy except for Tohru, for once in a long time did she have a frown on her face. Kyo was the first one to notice it and looked at her with a surprised face, Tohru saw it and fixed it back into a goofy smile. Soon after that she raised her hand.

"Umm.. I don't want to be rude I think that dodge ball is a great idea but what if someone was to get hurt. The class could get in trouble and that wouldn't be good." Tohru said with a look of concerned in her eyes.

"Please everything will be fine the people who play the game will know the risks of playing, besides I think your just scared little Honda getting barraged by dodge balls. You just want an excuse to back out!" Yuki fan girl #1.

"Oh yea she's just looking out for other people the only coward here is you and your smart mouth." Said Arisa after she brought down her boot on the fan girls desk making her sequel in terror.

"T-threatening people is against the rules at this school isn't it?" Yuki fan girl #1 said looking at Arisa's boot.

"Sure but that doesn't mean I'm not going to break them. Now shut up Tohru has a good point we could get reported for playing if someone gets seriously injured and that would be a problem for the whole school."

"Well the majority rules Arisa so we'll just have to ask the school to see if we proceed with the sport or not. Now please sit down so we can disuse different topics." Matoko said to Arisa and so after proceed with the school day.

**The Next Day**

"Alright everyone I'm sorry I had to step out yesterday now Matoko has filled me in and I asked the school what should happen and I got an answer." Yuki said to the class as everybody was waiting for an answer. "The school approves of dodge ball on one condition. We have a competition only with gentlemen's rules only. Also if you porously hurt someone you will get a month's detention."

Some of the class cheered and others seemed okay with it, Kyo was angry that his idea didn't get picked and Tohru just sat there with a blank expression. Emotions wanted to gain control but her face just remained blank, her worst nightmare the one thing she never wanted to come back from her past just forced its self back into her life.

"-U, ru, Tohru are you okay you've been spacing out for almost a minute are you alright?" Said Saki looking at her friend who looked a bit sick. "Are you okay you look extremely pale."

"Huh?" Tohru said confused as she was snapped out of her trance to notice that Saki, Arisa, Kyo and Yuki were all circled looking at her. "O-oh my was I spacing out I'm sorry I didn't mean to inconvenient you all!" She said while flailing her arms.

"Ms. Honda it's quite alright, but are you okay you look pale you're not feeling sick are you?" Said Yuki with a worried look in his eyes. While he was oblivious to the death glares that were giving by the Yuki fan club girls.

"Honda is always stealing the Somas for herself, well that is all going to change after this game. When we step onto the field she be so battered and well get away with it without being shock by that witch Arisa.

"Well if we're going to hold a competition then why don't we just have a whole tournament between schools. You know a little friendly competition see who's the best of the best at this kind if stuff." Said a voice that rang through the class making everyone turn to the door. There they saw a boy about Kyo's age in a Kibougamine Academy uniform with a smug look on his face.

"Uggg gross why is a Kibougamine snob here? How did you get on campus did you bribe some teachers punk." Arisa said with discussed (If you even get the reference then I congratulate you also let me explain Kibougamine Academy are rivals of Torhu's school I don't know the name sorry and the reason is because their always trying to one up another. So onward with the plot)

"Put a sock in it Yankee I only came here to say this we know about the little dodge ball completion you're holding so my school wants to face your school in a tournament." He smirked at the class "Also the winner of the little game gets to hold their culture festival at the loser's school."

"What! That's retarded! Who would be stupid enough to agree to that!" Arisa screamed at the boy!

"Fine don't agree that just makes you all cowards who can't stand up another school in a little tournament." He replied with a calm yet angering tone to everyone in the class.

"Oh yea pretty boy well ill have to give you a challenge to see if your actions can stand up to you big mouth!" Kyo yelled getting pumped by the tough of a challenge.

"No, stupid cat we will not be taking part of this. Our school told us that it would be 1 on 1 games with no definitive winner." Yuki walked over and grabbed Kyo by the ear. "Do you understand?" In a tone that sent shivers down everybody's spines but no one else more than Kyo.

"Oh? You must be Yuki I've heard of you the prince of the school." The boy scoffed "Well I never imagined that the most worshiped person of the school would be so feminine looking honestly what could they see in you? Such a girly man it's disappointing." The whole class room froze and Kyo was now struggling to desperately escape Yuki's grip with all of his might.

"What did you call me?" Yuki said in such a cold tone that even Saki broke out in a cold sweat (**and that's saying something**! .) At those words the boy flinched and repeated himself.

"W-what are you deaf I said that you're the most feminine guy I've ever seen in my entire life!" The boy remarked Yuki dropped Kyo as he ran and hid behind Tohru shaking badly as Yuki kept walking over to the boy smiling right at him scaring him to the core. When he was face to face with the boy he grabbed him by the collar and effortlessly picked him up and said in a sweet song voice.

"If you want a challenge then we'll give you a challenge, but don't be upset when I take a dodge ball and give you the worst nut shot of your life. Next thing we know that you'll be the most feminine person here." What Yuki had just said terrified the boy and everyone and the class immensely.

"Epp!" Squealed the boy who had been dropped by Yuki had run off, but not before yelling "I m-might be scared but you still accepted so prepare for the battle and, and preparer to lose and be in shame!" With that the boy completely disappeared and Yuki turned back to the class with that same look on his face.

"Were winning the game so I want everybody to be ready." He said so bluntly that it sent shiver down the classes spine and they had no choice but oblige. "Be ready for dodge ball and the hell were going to bring down on that school." With that Yuki walked out of the class room and everybody had one thing on their minds.

"_That was terrifying. So let's not make Yuki mad at us!_" And with that the preparation for the tournament began.

**Well this was a long and interesting first chapter I hope? Man this story was long overdue once again the story idea goes to RatedPontStar so if you want to know the original fanfiction that gave me this idea was derpyball I hope you guys like the story bye!**


	2. Im really sorry

An Oni-girls little secret

**Hey everyone I need to say that I'm really sorry about the uploads my computer broke and nobody around me had one I could use for uploads. I'm trying to get a new computer as fast as I can for school and uploads. I'm on a trip with my friends who are letting me use their computer to type this the story is a rough draft and will undergo many changes before its released as an official chapter and I will try to sort everything out as soon as I can. The story is by rated pony star and they are just letting me use the story**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Oh welcome home Yuki, Kyo how was school?" Shigure said as Yuki and Kyo walked by the living room. As usual nobody answered Yuki didn't care and Kyo was deep in thought thinking about Tohru and why she made such a weird expression in class after the mention of dodge ball. "Well Shigure I had a fine day. Gezz is it too much to ask for an answer why can't you to be more like Tohru." Shigure pouted sticking his head out the door while they walked past.

* * *

**About 3 hours pass it's about time to pick up Tohru from her job**

* * *

"Hey Yuki." Kyo said as he was heading out to pick her up.

"What do you want stupid cat?" Yuki said annoyed that Kyo was keeping him.

"Why don't you listen you damn rat." Kyo replied annoyed he hated that Yuki called him that, he was about to say something until a loud rumbling rang through the house that made Kyo freeze before he even had the chance to turn around he was tackled to the ground and was half beaten senseless by you know who.

"KKKYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why haven't you called me lately sweetie I missed you sooo much." She picked Kyo up and started to punch him in the face" DON'T YOU RELIZE HOW WORRIED I WAS BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU JERK!" Kagura said shaking him with red eyes she stopped and looked at him and gasped. "Oh my gosh Kyo who did this to you my dear!" She said holding him in her arms.

"Um, Kagura I think you did." Said Shigure who was looking at another door they had broke with two fingers to his forehead. " hmmm, why must everyone break my house?" Shigure said with fake tears.

"I'm sorry Shigure I didn't mean to I was just so happy when I saw Kyo." Kagura said upset of what she had done. Yuki walked over to her a put a hand on her shoulder.

"If you want to make it up, why don't you come with me to pick up Tohru from her job I was about to leave." Yuki said knowing that he had to get Kagura out of the house before she breaks more stuff.

"Oh! Of course I'll come with you to get Tohru I need to ask her something." Kagura responded as she walked away with Yuki leaving behind a demolished Kyo to bleed on the floor.

The walk to her job was quiet until Kagura struck up a conversation "So Yuki I heard about the dodge ball tournament coming up at the school. Do you plan to let Tohru play, I don't mean to be rude but she is kind of a ditz I wouldn't want her getting hurt." Yuki just shook his head

"I don't know Kagura it's her choice to participate in the event." They were about to continue the conversation until they heard a large sound like plastic hitting skin, hard not soon after that they heard a blood curtailing scream that made them freeze.

It was Torhu's scream, they both broke out into a run after they turned the corner they saw Tohru face down on the concrete and sobbing loudly all her papers spread everywhere, probably from the impact, Yuki ran over to her and lifted her up "Ms. Honda! Are you okay, are you hurt!" He didn't get a response her hair was covering her face and she just kept crying. Kagura ran over as Yuki propped Tohru to her knees and mover her hair out of her face to find that she had a bloody nose that was badly bruised. They both were shocked and tried to get something out of her, but she only kept saying one thing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, please forgive me." That's all she would say so they got Kagura to pick her up and get back home.


	3. Chapter 2 COMPLEAT

An Oni-girls little secret

**LIFE SUCKS TOO MUCH CRAP GOING ON SCHOOL SUCKS!**

**Deep breaths deep breaths**

**Alright I've been working on this day and night lets finish this chapter again I'm sorry about the update time my computer broke now onto the complete chapter. Also thank you to the people that wait patiently please leave a review and finish this chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Oh welcome home Yuki, Kyo how was school?" Shigure said as Yuki and Kyo walked by the living room. As usual nobody answered Yuki didn't care and Kyo was deep in thought thinking about Tohru and why she made such a weird expression in class after the mention of dodge ball. "Well Shigure I had a fine day. Gezz is it too much to ask for an answer why can't you to be more like Tohru." Shigure pouted sticking his head out the door while they walked past.

* * *

**About 3 hours pass it's about time to pick up Tohru from her job**

* * *

"Hey Yuki." Kyo said as he was heading out to pick her up.

"What do you want stupid cat?" Yuki said annoyed that Kyo was keeping him.

"Why don't you listen you damn rat." Kyo replied annoyed he hated that Yuki called him that, he was about to say something until a loud rumbling rang through the house that made Kyo freeze before he even had the chance to turn around he was tackled to the ground and was half beaten senseless by you know who.

"KKKYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why haven't you called me lately sweetie I missed you sooo much." She picked Kyo up and started to punch him in the face" DON'T YOU RELIZE HOW WORRIED I WAS BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU JERK!" Kagura said shaking him with red eyes she stopped and looked at him and gasped. "Oh my gosh Kyo who did this to you my dear!" She said holding him in her arms.

"Um, Kagura I think you did." Said Shigure who was looking at another door they had broke with two fingers to his forehead. " hmmm, why must everyone break my house?" Shigure said with fake tears.

"I'm sorry Shigure I didn't mean to I was just so happy when I saw Kyo." Kagura said upset of what she had done. Yuki walked over to her a put a hand on her shoulder.

"If you want to make it up, why don't you come with me to pick up Tohru from her job I was about to leave." Yuki said knowing that he had to get Kagura out of the house before she breaks more stuff.

"Oh! Of course I'll come with you to get Tohru I need to ask her something." Kagura responded as she walked away with Yuki leaving behind a demolished Kyo to bleed on the floor.

The walk to her job was quiet until Kagura struck up a conversation "So Yuki I heard about the dodge ball tournament coming up at the school. Do you plan to let Tohru play, I don't mean to be rude but she is kind of a ditz I wouldn't want her getting hurt." Yuki just shook his head

"I don't know Kagura it's her choice to participate in the event." They were about to continue the conversation until they heard a large sound like plastic hitting skin, hard not soon after that they heard a blood curtailing scream that made them freeze.

It was Torhu's scream, they both broke out into a run after they turned the corner they saw Tohru face down on the concrete and sobbing loudly all her papers spread everywhere, probably from the impact, Yuki ran over to her and lifted her up "Ms. Honda! Are you okay, are you hurt!" He didn't get a response her hair was covering her face and she just kept crying. Kagura ran over as Yuki propped Tohru to her knees and mover her hair out of her face to find that she had a bloody nose that was badly bruised. They both were shocked and tried to get something out of her, but she only kept saying one thing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, please forgive me." That's all she would say so they got Kagura to pick her up and get back home.

After they burst inside, and broke one more door, Shigure burst out of his study. "Yuki stop breaking all of my doors! If you do I'll-!" He stopped mid sentence when he heard sobbing behind Yuki.

"Shigure ill explain later call Hatori!" He didn't move at first still trying to figure out why he could hear Tohru crying. "Shigure NOW!" Shigure snapped out of it and ran into his study to use a phone.

* * *

After some time passed Hatori arrived with Momiji

* * *

Hatori was off looking at Tohru with everyone else in the family room where Yuki and Kagura were explaining everything. "Shigure I told you after turned the corner we just saw her there laying on the ground with a bloody nose." Yuki repeated again for Shigure, he was getting annoyed that he had to keep saying the story.

"I don't get it who would be cruel enough to hurt Tohru for no reason. She had nothing stolen so it wasn't a robbery. This doesn't make any sense." Shigure was mostly talking to his self but everyone knew he was right Tohru was attacked for no reason. Then Hatori walked in with Tohru with a bandage completely covered her nose.

Momiji was the first up "Tohru are you okay! What happened?" He bombarded her with question until Hatori called him off.

"Enough Momiji you'll get your answers when she explains." He said bringing attention of Yuki.

"Wait how did you get her to talk?! She wouldn't stop crying." Yuki questioned, by all of this Torhu's head was sinking lower and lower each time.

"I told her that she would have to explain to everyone as payment for my services. Now go on and tell everyone what happened." Hatori said, then Tohru went over and sat at the table.

"So, where do you want me to start?" She said with a guilty tone. Shigure walked over and put a hand on her hand which caused her to look up.

"Where it all began Tohru we need to know what's wrong if you want to get help, okay?" He said and Tohru nodded her head.

* * *

**OKAY FLASHBACK TIME RIPPLE EFFECTS RIPPLE EFFECTS RIPPLE EFFECTS**

* * *

Tohru stepped out of her work place after saying goodbye to her co-workers and began walking to the bridge where Yuki and her meet up sp they can walk home together. "Hm, hm, hmhm." She was humming to herself until she slightly kicked something that made her look down, a dodge ball rolled slightly away from her feet and she picked it up, she looked around for a kid that may have lost it.

Instead she found three kids from Kibougamine Academy grinning smugly with more dodge balls in their hands "Well guys look at this a lost school girl out at night, what's up girly you lost?" The girl said while the boys look at her.

"Wait you two that girls from the class holding the dodge ball game for the school rights. You two know what that means?" He said with smug grin that made Tohru back into a wall.

"Oh yea this is gonna be fun so who want to send the school a little message say that the day of the tournament is going to be a living hell to them."

"W-what do you mean by that?" She said using her bag to guard the chest.

"I mean this." The guy replied and threw a dodge ball that hit her right square in the face throwing her head against the wall. Causing her stuff to fly everywhere and her to release a blood curtailing scream.

"And that's what happened before you and Kagura got there." She said to Yuki with her head low, everyone was quiet until Kyo punched the floor making almost everyone look.

"Those damn dirty bastards! Picking on just Tohru just because she was alone for a few minutes! I'LL KILL THEM WITH MY BEAR FIST!" Shigure had to hold Kyo down with the help of Kagura.

"Ms. Honda I'm so sorry if I had just been a few minutes earlier this wouldn't have happened." Yuki said head low almost ripping the part of his pants he was gripping.

` "Yuki please don't beat yourself up over this I'm fine okay!" Tohru said trying to ease the hurt look in Yuki's eyes.

"Your fault or not I want you to go to sleep the bruise will fade faster okay? Now go to your room I need to take Momiji home, you to Kagura lets go." Hatori said walking towards the hall.

"Yes Hatori." They both said following him while Tohru was walking slowly back to her room. Momiji turned around and hugged her, she smiled at the rabbit in her arms before hugging him back. Soon he jumped out of her arms and ran over to Hatori.

Tohru was in her bed facing the widow looking out at the night sky, she gripped her blancket remembering what had really happen tonight and the terrible thing she never wanted to do again.

* * *

Another flash back the **real** one this time

* * *

Tohru stepped out of her work place after saying goodbye to her co-workers and began walking to the bridge where Yuki and her meet up sp they can walk home together. "Hm, hm, hmhm." She was humming to herself until she slightly kicked something that made her look down, a dodge ball rolled slightly away from her feet and she picked it up, she looked around for a kid that may have lost it.

Instead she found three kids from Kibougamine Academy grinning smugly with more dodge balls in their hands "Well guys look at this a lost school girl out at night, what's up girly you lost?" The girl said while the boys look at her.

"Wait you two that girls from the class holding the dodge ball game for the school rights. You two know what that means?" He said with smug grin that made Tohru back into a wall.

"Oh yea this is gonna be fun so who want to send the school a little message say that the day of the tournament is going to be a living hell to them."

"W-what do you mean by that?" She said using her bag to guard the chest.

"I mean this." The guy replied and threw a dodge ball that hit her right square in the face throwing her head against the wall. They all started laughing until they looked back a Tohru when they saw her they froze

She had caught the ball with her _mouth only _they all took a step back when she spit the ball into her hand and showed them a death glare that even Saki couldn't handle.

She only said one thing "I NEVER get out." Then she threw the ball in the guys face who had thrown the ball at her square in the face throwing him off the bridge having the ball bounce right back to her where she caught it with one hand "Which one of you is next." She said as she got into position to throw the ball again, neither of them said a word they just ran, Tohru relaxed until she realized what she had just done. She dropped the ball in horror just now felling the blood from her nose on her face. She collapsed to the ground and let out a blood curtailing scream.

* * *

Hey I wrote this listening to a deer in the head lights by owl city good song good song.

* * *

Tohru threw herself over refusing to look at the picture of her mother, all she did was whisper "Mom in sorry I broke my own promise and went against what you wanted from me." Tohru closed her eyes she had to at least_ try_ to get some sleep, but she knew it wouldn't be easy. The face of those students were burned into her mind.

Wait were not done yet! At the Main House

"Hatsuharu I'm glad you came, not had you even had a choice." Akito said with a sneer on his face

"Yes, of course Akito what do you need?" Haru replied knowing to stay in his _place as Akito_ saw it.

"Well let me get straight to the point I know that your school is having a dodge ball game, while your training tomorrow I want you to cause a minor accident you know? Just give one person and accidental good wach you know." Akito just wanted to cause pain to any other this made Haru uncomfortable but he couldn't do anything it was his gods order.

"Of course Akito I will." Haru replied wearily.

"Good, good now. Get out." Akito said looking away from him.

"Yes Akito." Haru said leaving knowing that something was going to go wrong and it wouldn't be avoidable.

* * *

**Cliff hanger yes guys I just want to say thank you to all of you for following this story and for waiting for it to be updated I'm going to try my best to keep at it I hope you enjoyed the chapter please leave a review bye guys!**


	4. Chapter 3

An Oni-girl's little secret

Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm not dead! Now I can finally continue the story now IT'S SPRING BREAK MORE TIME FOR CHAPTERS YYYYEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Now onto the story! :3**

* * *

Tohru didn't sleep at all that night, just getting at least an hour of sleep before having to wake up as a nervous wreck to a loud alarm clock. Still she had to get up or else the others would get suspicious, so against most of her better judgment she got up and went to the bathroom to try and wake up. After splashing cold water on her face she was wake enough to make breakfast for everybody.

.

Yuki was the first up and was stumbling around the kitchen as usual. "Oh good morning Yuki would you like a rice ball?" Tohru said trying to dodge Yuki so he wouldn't transform.

"hm… oh sure I *yawn* want one." He said half coherently. Then Kyo came in.

"Good morning Tohru, damn rat, what's for breakfast I'm starving." Kyo said half complaining

"Oh rice ball, here I made some cod one's for you Kyo here." She said while grabbing some slightly pink ones only to turn back around to see Yuki sleeping on Kyo's shoulder with a very unhappy Kyo.

"Get off me you god damn rat!" Kyo hissed at Yuki who got up and ran straight into Tohru causing Yuki to transform and Kyo to start getting angry. "Can't you do anything right! ARRRGGGG!" he grabbed the rice balls and stormed out of the kitchen leaving a transformed blushing Yuki and a very confused Tohru behind

* * *

**Later after breakfast on the way to school for dodge ball training**

* * *

"Umm Yuki, Kyo? Can I ask you two something?" Tohru said looking between the two boys as the neared the end of the forest path causing both males to turn her way.

"What is it Ms. Honda is something bothering you?" Yuki asked putting his hand on Torhu's arm making her blush at the contact.

"Well I would like to know why you two are standing so close to me is something wrong?" She said noticing that they were hovering near her. Both of them seemed to notice and gave her room trying to conceal their blushes.

Soon when they were almost at the school gates talking about how the training might go today and what the school did, until a dodge ball flew right by Torhu's face causing her to drop to the ground and scream both Kyo and Yuki were stunned, but for different reasons. Kyo was stunned because of what just happened and that Tohru was on the floor shaking and Yuki was stunned because in his eyes looked like Tohru had _side stepped the ball_ as if she could tell the ball was coming. Yuki was snapped out of his thought when he hear laughing coming from the school, he looked up to find the Yuki fan club with dodge balls and that they were laughing like maniacs.

"Tohru if you act like that how will you ever be able to best the other school?" Girl # 1 said (I forgot their names again .)

"Yea get your head in the game it's just dodge ball even if you don't verse Kibougamine academy wont you still play?" Girl # 2 snorted

"Are you people stupid in a dodge ball game you know what happening you don't just throw a ball at someone outside of a game!" Kyo fumed finally out of shock, the girls flinched but got even angrier when they saw Yuki help Tohru up and made sure that she was okay.

"Well I'm sure she would have lots of training from her mother that _brute_ that she was." Girl # 2 sneered and Tohru look strate at them.

"NO! My mother wasn't a brute she was a kind person! How can you saw that when you never even knew her!?" Everyone flinched back a Torhu's outburst, unfortunately that said one more comment.

"Come on everyone knows that your mother was the Red Butterfly can you expect us not toface it if your mom got the chance she probably would have made you into a rough gang leader just like her with no mercy, I guesses it was good for all of us that she met her untimely demise." Girl # 3 stated angrily and that is when Tohru snapped she put her hands up to her face and ran into the school ignoring Yuki and Kyo and wanting to get away from the terrible girls lies.

**Are they really lies? A voice in the back of her head said.**

**YES their lies my mother always wanted better for me they just don't know her. **

Tohru rounded the corner only to trip and fall face first on the floor right in front of Saki and Arisa. She was sobbing violently only to find two pairs of hands on her shoulders and she was pushed into a warm embrace. When she looked up she saw her best friends looking at her with concern for her and not the world.

"S-sak-ki, Ar-ris-sa wha-tr you two doing here?" She asked try to calm down

"We came to make sure you would be alright, knowing what a cluts you are, but here you are cry you eyes out what happened?!" Arisa said try tom calm her friend down and quite her own anger at it. Tohru just buried her head in Arisa's chest trying to calm down

* * *

**Let's go check on the Somas on shall we?**

* * *

Yuki and Kyo started to go after Tohru only to stop to look at the 3 girl Kyo want ed to pound them into the ground but Yuki was the first to step up.

"You three are a disgrace to the school and women in the world, you would do much better at Kibougamine then here I never want to see you people again." Yuki said bluntly and walked into the school to leave three broken hearted girls to reflect over the things that were just said to them

* * *

**What you think I would let them get away with that I control this story that won't happen.**

* * *

Tohru had finally calmed down enough to speak without violently slurring or choking on her words.

"Tohru please tell us what happened." Saki said worried about her friend.

"The fan club said h-horrible things about my m-mother, like she was a brute and wanted the same for me!" Arisa was furious and Saki was thinking of ways you hurt the girls they were both cut off and_angered _by what she said next. "They even said it was a good thing that my mother had met her U-UNTIMLEY DEMISE" Tohru scream breaking down again on the desk covering her face

"THOSE LOUSY MOTHERFUCKERS!" Arisa screamed punching her desk ready to find them and leave them in a ditch alone and bleeding.

"Arisa not now Tohru need our help don't lose it, later." Saki replied calmly Arisa knew she was right and she couldn't just leave Tohru a mess like this.

* * *

**Later at practice in the gym no I'm not lazy I can write to much sappy stuff without it falling flat.**

* * *

Tohru, Saki and Arisa had met up with Yuki and Kyo that made sure Tohru was okay. Soon after they all found their way to a large crowd around one of the targets, soon they all made it up to the front to see Hatsuharu throwing dodge balls at a target with a coach watching him.

"Well looks like Haru is doing pretty well if I would saw so" Arisa said watching

"Yea unless you take in the account that in a real game the target will always be moving and throwing ball at you, with wind trajectory." Tohru mumbled under her breath.

"Ms. Honda did you say something?" Yuki said looking back at her.

"Oh no Yuki why would you ask?" She responded smiling up at him. Yuki just shook his head and turned back to Haru, except Kyo had heard everything and wondered why Tohru had just lied like that.

"Alright keep your form and hit it with pristine accuracy you strength with the ball is above average but you need to improve your accuracy that is the best form of action." The coach said next to him.

Tohru froze she recognized the voice of the coach she could never forget, the one that helped her ruin her life.

Nothing mattered Haru knew with this next ball the '_accident_' had to happen so he just had to get it over with. He threw the ball with almost all of his strength and waited. The ball had bounced off the end of the target splitting it in half and redirecting the ball straight a Tohru.

She froze Torhu's heart stared beating faster and faster when she saw how the ball would bounce sending straight at her. Everything happened so fast that her body just reacted on its own. What happened next was amazing and terrifying depending on how you look at it.

Everyone had ran out of the wall of the ball except Tohru she slid on foot back going sideways then as the ball flew past her she caught it with her right hand further away from Haru, she used the momentum off the ball to swing herself back into her original position and smashed the ball between her hand effectively popping it. She held the deflated ball panting from the adrenaline rush and only snapped out of it when she heard a man scream.

"Oh god It's you! I recognize the form anywhere!" Tohru snapped up to hear and see the coach going white with fear and pointed directly at her, her eyes silently begged for him not to saw but he didn't listen. "The Black Angle! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU SHE-DEMON!" The coach yelled out loud and everybody turned to Tohru who would usually have a happy smile now had a an insane glint in her eyes, memories came flooding back and she dropped the deflated dodge ball and ran. Tohru wasn't the fastest person in that room but she was there one second and gone the next.

Saki, Arisa, Yuki, Kyo, Haru and Momiji were stunned but right at the moment they need to find out what was wrong what was happening. One question need to be asked.

Who is The Black Angle?

* * *

**Cliffhanger YES anyway don't worry the next chapter won't take too long I promise I got a new computer how well I have and i.o.u for 13 favors and one video game for my friend (no I'm serious about that) So you will get another update this week and I'm so glad that some many people read my story but maybe ill update faster if I get more review hmm well I'm hungry and its well past breakfast BYE! **

**POKESHAODOWLOVER AWAY!**


End file.
